


Klance, Galra, Pizza, Tits.

by Alathya



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8079592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alathya/pseuds/Alathya
Summary: So lance is Altean and Keith is a Galra, they both find themselves at a downtown club that is unusually packed, where will this lead?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So me and my sibling do a thing where we give each other 4 random words and we make a story, she made one related to volton and I started it pretty well but lost what I was doing so I'm sharing it so maybe it gets an ending and possibly fluff?
> 
> Also my first actual time trying to do this so~ it's probably horrible.

Lance had taken his time to get used to all the new people and species of this planet, expecially the fact that most of them seemed to have no idea what he was. Granted his kind had been missing for nearly 10,000 years.

Sitting in the back of a club, speakers blasting some heavy base tunes from the front with countless dancing to it on the dance floor, lance found himself sitting in the back enjoying everyone's energy, he was tempted to join but he wanted to get something to eat before he used more energy. Only when the music stopped and the dancers hurridly took seats the lights flicked to a more flame like colour and drinks were given out to all the tables was lance pulled from his thoughts to look around a little confused when not two seconds later the door to the club swung open and a Galra shoulder walked through the door, lance nearly freaked. The Galra solider walked up to the bar and appeared to order something hen turned looking around for a free table. But now with the dancers having taken all the front seats the only seat that was free was the one right across from lance.

The Galra walked up to lances table and took the seat right in front of him, was he seriously going to have his cover blown at a bar?


End file.
